The primary role of the Bioassay Core is to provide services related to biochemical, genotyping and microarray analyses for the four proposed projects. It will serve all projects in very different but complementary roles. All projects will use the Biochemical Assay services which include various biochemical assays from plasma and urine for the SNS (projects 1-3), RAAS (projects 1-3), and ES (projects 1-4). Projects 1-3 will use Genotyping Assay services for polymorphisms related to candidate genes that have been associated with BP or EH via the SNS (projects 1-3), RAAS (projects 1 and 2) and ES (projects 1 and 3). Project 4 will use the Microarray Assay services related to the gene expression analyses using DNA microarray technology. This will allow the study of gene-gene interactions, the characterization of signaling and regulatory pathways, as well as the identification of new candidate genes that can be added to projects 1-3 in future applications. Dr. Lawrence Layman will be the Core B Leader...Dr. Jennifer Pollock will be a Core co-Leader...Dr. Anita Kulharya will also be a Core co-Leader...